1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a gear linkage device with real time check, and particularly to a gear linkage device having precise positioning to avoid assembly defects and thus reduce defective fraction when assembling.
2. Description of the Related Art
Two conventional gears provided with linking components engage with each other. When one gear is rotated to one position, the other gear is rotated to a corresponding predetermined position. When assembling, is the two gears must engage with each other in a specific position. However, each of the two gears has so many teeth that it is difficult for them to engage with each other in the specific position, and thus a misalignment occurs. A product with misalignment is not suitable for use and needs to be disassembled and then reassembled. This wastes assembly time and adds to the manufacturing cost.
Therefore, a need exists for a gear linkage device capable of avoiding the misalignment described, to make assembly more efficient and avoid increased manufacturing costs therefrom.